


Sharing

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Without Shame [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Bachelor Party, Blow Job, Car Sex, Clubbing, Come Marking, Consensual Kink, Creampie, Cuck!Shiro, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Facial, Glory Hole, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, More tags in each chapter, One Night Stand, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Size Queen Lance, Spitroasting, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Wedding Night Sex, butt plug, cock slut Lance, consensual cheating, erotic video, gaping, honeymoon sex, sex toy, strap on, voyeur shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: The Continuing series of Cuck!Shiro and his boyfriend LanceCould be considered a sequel to 'The Roommate' but that doesn't need to be read to understand this story.





	1. Frat AU

**Author's Note:**

> anon wanted: Are you still taking prompts? No worries if you're not! If you are, I'd really like to see Shance from Voltron with Shiro who likes to get cucked and watch Lance fuck around before he reclaims him. Not too dissimilar to your old fic "The Roommate" which is still one of my faves and *super* hot!

Shiro leaned against the doorframe of the living room of their frat house. He palmed his growing erection through his thin sweatpants as the sounds of sex flowed around the living room. Shiro could pick out each noise that came from his boyfriend and he was silently pleased when one of their frat brothers moved out of the way and gave Shiro the perfect line of sight to Lance.

Lance was naked and glistening in sweat and cum. His cock was hard and leaking between his thighs as his thighs flexed as he rode one of the frat brother’s cocks. Shiro watched as the man smacked Lance’s cum coated ass, the skin rippling and then bouncing as Lance impaled himself repeatedly up and down onto the man’s cock. Shiro couldn’t drag his eyes away from the way the other man’s cock slipped in and out of Lance’s body. It was lewd and anyone else would be angry but it only aroused Shiro further.

Shiro pulled his eyes up to look at where Lance had his hands wrapped around two other men, jerking them off in a way Shiro knew very well. His cock twitched in his sweatpants that were tenting obviously as he watched. Shiro leaned heavily against the doorframe when he finally looked up to Lance’s face. His chest, throat, and face were coated with dry and fresh cum, his lips were stretched wide as two thick cocks took turns thrusting into his mouth, making him mewl and drool around the rough treatment. More frat brothers were waiting for their turns or just jerking off to the sight of Lance getting fucked so willingly.

Shiro gripped his cock tightly to stop himself from orgasming just from the sight and sounds before him. Shiro wet his lips when the guy Lance was riding began to talk loud enough for everyone to hear.

“You like that don’t you slut? You like being the center of attention, being fucked senseless like a sex toy while your cuck of a boyfriend watches? Is that it slut? You’re just so cock hungry that you can’t stop yourself from taking any cock that comes near you, huh? You like being fucked like a common whore in front of your boyfriend huh?” The man asked as he smacked Lance’s ass again before gripping Lance’s hips and forcefully thrusting up into Lance. Lance gagged around the cocks in his mouth and keened as he took the rough treatment, cheeks darkening at the words.

Shiro felt his own cheeks burning, some of that was accurate but only some. They only saw what he and Lance wanted them to, they had no idea that they both got off on it and loved it. It’s what makes them such a good couple.

Lance moaned and keened when the two who had been fucking his mouth pulled back and sprayed his face with their cum. Lance tightened his grips on the cocks in his hands and shuddered as they coated his torso with their cum.

The other stepped back and watched as Lance was bounced up and down on the remaining man’s cock, smacking his bouncing ass as Lance’s ass met against the man’s upper thighs. Shiro was aching and the front of his sweatpants was damp with his pre-cum and watched as the man gripped Lance’s cock and stroked him a few times. Lance let out a cry as his body arched as he came, the man he was riding grunting as his cock popped out of Lance’s hole and covered Lance’s ass with his seed.

Shiro let them regain their breath before he strode forward and scooped Lance up into their arms.

“Thanks for the fuck toy man!” One of the frat brothers called out as Shiro walked out of the room with Lance. Shiro just nodded back at them as he made his way up to his room and shut the door behind them.

Lance hissed as he was laid down onto his back and Shiro straddled his hips and stared down at him.

“They made a mess of you this time,” Shiro commented as he took in the layers of cum that coated Lance. Lance who was staring up at Shiro with a dopey smile and lips parted still.

“It was fun, but this is my favorite part,” Lance said as he cupped the backs of Shiro’s thighs, eyes trained on the stained front of Shiro’s sweatpants.

“Mine as well,” Shiro agreed as he tugged at the drawstrings of his pants and tugged them down just enough for his cock and balls to spring free. Lance openly groaned at the sight and urged Shiro forward, Shiro shuffled awkwardly until he could slot his cock into Lance’s waiting mouth. Both men groaning at the contact as Lance sucked and twisted his tongue in an expert way.

“So good baby,” Shiro crooned as he cupped Lance’s head, easing the pressure on Lance’s neck.

“Milk my cock baby, I want my cum to be the only cum you taste.” Shiro encouraged as he stilled his hips, guiding one of Lance’s hands to his shaft. Shiro moaned as Lance eagerly began to stroke his length, just letting the head of Shiro’s cock rest on his tongue.

Lance looked up at Shiro and that was what did Shiro in. Shiro gave a cry and arched his back as he began to flood Lance’s mouth, gasping and panting as Lance swallowed and kept milking his cock with his hand.

When Shiro’s cock popped out of Lance’s wet with cum and salvia mouth, Shiro rolled off of Lance and pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss. Lance curled closer as they kissed so deeply that when they pulled away Shiro’s lips were stained with his own cum.

“Better?” Lance panted out, eyes glassy as he smiled dopily at Shiro.

“Very, let’s get you showered and then we’ll see.” Shiro decided as he took in the sight of all the drying cum on Lance’s skin.

“We’ll see huh?” Lance wiggled his eyebrows making Shiro chuckle and pull him back in for another kiss.

The above fanart was made for this fic by @fellsdarksky on Twitter, thank you so much!


	2. Zarkon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ifellfromtheskies asked: WHoah. That recent Lance/Shiro oneshot. *Very* hot. If you're still taking prompts (and want to do it ofc!)... a sequel to that one maybe? Maybe with Shiro's boss Alfor fucking Lance? Or Zarkon or Blaytz or Kinkade? Whatever strikes your fancy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: cuckholding, consensual cheating/cuckholding, Roommates without shame AU, voyeur Shiro, cock slut Lance, size difference, oral sex, blow job, anal sex, riding, belly bulge, dirty talk, size queen Lance, monster cock Zarkon, Human AU, anal gape

Shiro shut the door of his and Lance’s apartment behind himself, exhausted from his workday and ready for a fun night with his boyfriend who had promised him a surprise when he came home tonight. Shiro tugged at his tie as he walked into the living room only to stop when he saw his boss Zarkon sitting on the couch, lazily sipping some whiskey and a fully naked Lance kneeling between his legs. Shiro swallowed as he heard the telltale slurping noises of Lance sucking a cock and he locked eyes with Zarkon.

“Welcome home Shirogane, your boyfriend is a fine host and is going out of his way to make me feel welcomed. Why don’t you take a seat? Your boyfriend did promise you a surprise after all,” Zarkon smirked as Shiro’s pants slowly began to tent as he stumbled over to the chair across from the couch without pulling his eyes away from the two.

“Your boyfriend has quite the talented mouth Shirogane, the most eager cocksucker I’ve ever met at least,” Zarkon chuckled as he pushed Lance’s head forward and Lance audibly choked before he adjusted and sucked harder making Zarkon groan in appreciation.

“Tell me, is his ass just as eager?” Zarkon asked casually as he removed his hand and Lance’s head started to bob as Lance sucked and licked at his boyfriend’s boss’ cock.

“Yeah, swallows just about anything up,” Shiro said truthfully, clearing his throat as he spread his legs in an attempt to take some pressure off of his growing arousal.

“That’s what I thought, how about it my pretty little cock sucker, do you want my cock in your greedy ass?” Zarkon asked as he tugged Lance’s head back, smirking at the drool and pre-cum that coated his lips and chin and the hazy look Lance was sporting.

“Yes please Sir,” Lance batted his eyelashes almost innocently making Zarkon huff out a laugh and easily pulled Lance up onto his lap, making sure Lance’s back was flush to his chest. Zarkon pulled Lance’s lean legs wide making sure every inch of him was exposed to his boyfriend who was sitting in the corner and was now rubbing at his bulging pants.

“Keep your eyes on your cuck of a boyfriend pretty cock slut, I want him to see how much you love taking my cock.” Zarkon rumbled in Lance’s ear as he rubbed the wet head of his cock against Lance’s lubed up hole.

Shiro wet his lips and unzipped his pants as he watched helplessly turned on as his boss’s massive cock slowly pushed it’s way into his boyfriend’s hole, spreading him wider with each inch. Lance’s mouth was slack and cheeks flushed as he gave little mewls and gasped for breath as he shook slightly from his place on Zarkon’s lap, relaxing and doing his best to take the man’s monster-sized cock but from the happy daze covering his eyes, Shiro knew that Lance was enjoying every moment of it.

Shiro let out a breath he hadn’t known he had been holding when Zarkon’s cock was fully sheathed inside of Lance’s ass, Shiro grasped his cock when he noticed how he could see an outline of Zarkon’s cock through Lance’s stomach, which was also bulging with the size.

“Does that feel good pretty slut? I bet your cuck of a boyfriend can’t fill you like this,” Zarkon rubbed his hand over the bulge in Lance’s stomach as he began to shallow thrust up onto the brunet on his lap.

“H-He can’t, oh god you’re so big, Sir!” Lance keened as his eyes rolled up into his head as Zarkon’s cock rubbed against his prostate maddeningly.

“I know, you’ll be gaping for days,” Zarkon said knowingly as he leaned back against the couch, his arms over the back of it and chuckled when Lance twisted his head around to look at him questioningly.

“Put on a good show for your boyfriend pretty slut,” Zarkon ordered and Lance bit his lower lip before looking back at Shiro who was slowly stroking himself with his eyes locked firmly on Lance and Zarkon. Lance winked at his boyfriend as he leaned forward enough to grasp the couch cushion the two were sitting on and he lifted up his hips. Lance whined as he felt Zarkon’s cock slowly slip out of him and Lance quickly dropped his hips back down, moaning happily as he took Zarkon’s large cock back inside of him.

Shiro watched and touched himself as his boyfriend began to eagerly fuck himself on his boss’ cock; groaning and mewling like a bitch in heat. Zarkon let out a few moans every so often but he had a smirk on his face as his eyes flicked between the couple but seemed content to let Lance do all the work.

“You’re close aren’t you? I can tell by how you tighten up around me, I’m surprised you lasted this long, most don’t.” Zarkon sounded impressed and wrapped his arm around Lance’s chest, tugging him back against his chest.

“I’m so close, please Sir,” Lance mewled as he moved his hips, needing more to be able to come. Lance’s vision all but whited out when Zarkon’s large hand wrapped around his cock and roughly pumped him. Lance cried out, his body arching as he spilled over Zarkon’s hand, body going limp against the man behind him.

Lance gasped a bit off balance when Zarkon lifts him up off of his cock, which pops lewdly out of him and Lance blushes when he is maneuvered face down on his knees on the floor between the couch and the chair. Between his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s boss.

“God look at that gape,” Zarkon rumbled and Lance couldn’t resist the urge to reach behind himself and pull his ass cheeks apart to let them both see how wide his rim really was and he could feel that he was gaping.

“Please Sir, will you come in my gaping hole?” Lance asked loud enough for them both to hear and heard two groans in response.

“Since you asked so nicely pretty slut.” Zarkon shifted behind Lance and inserted the fat head of his cock into Lance’s gaping hole. Lance moaned as he tried to clench up around Zarkon’s cock but it was useless, his body thrumming with arousal again as he felt Zarkon begin to jerk off and let out a loud grunt as he began to pump Lance full of his hot cum.

“That’s it, take it all pretty slut,” Zarkon crooned as he milked his cock, watching as it all flooded into Lance’s stretched wide hole and some dripped out of him when Zarkon stood up and tucked himself back into his slacks.

“You have a cock hungry boyfriend, make sure he’s filled properly.” Zarkon nodded at Shiro who nodded back, his hand tight around his own erection and his cheeks flushed darkly.

“See you around pretty slut,” Zarkon called over his shoulder before he left their apartment content and satisfied.

The moment Zarkon left, Shiro was on his knees helping Lance up off the floor.

“How do you feel sweetheart?” Shiro brushed Lance’s hair off his forehead.

“Good, oh my god Shiro, he was so big and he filled me so well.” Lance slurred but he was smiling and he tipped his head back for Shiro to kiss him and kiss him Shiro did.

“You didn’t hurt yourself, did you? He is not a small man,” Shiro ghosted his hands down Lance’s back, hovering over the swell of his boyfriend’s ass.

“He didn’t, he let me control the pace. Take a look for yourself and well I know you want to get off,” Lance nipped at Shiro’s ear playfully before he dropped back onto his knees and spread his ass once more. Shiro wet his lips as he moved around Lance and outright groaned at the sight of Lance’s gaping and cum dripping hole and he has to grip his aching cock.

“He made such a mess of me, didn’t he? Go on baby, do what you want to do,” Lance encouraged and Shiro let out a shuddering breath as he shuffled forward and made sure his cock was aimed at Lance’s wide-open hole and moaned as he jerked himself off as quickly as he could. Shiro made an almost inhuman noise as his cum painted Lance’s ass and gaping hole.

Lance let out a sigh as he felt Shiro’s warm cum land on his ass and somehow he felt completed even as he leaked Shiro’s boss’ cum. Shiro eased Lance upright and kissed him tenderly and caressed his sides.

“Let’s get you cleaned up and into bed hmm?” Shiro offered.

“Mm, okay,” Lance held his arms up and Shiro laughed gently as he scooped his boyfriend up into his arms, not caring about the large amounts of cum that was covering and leaking from his boyfriend’s ass. Shiro kissed Lance again as he headed towards their bathroom.

All the amazing sketches above [which will be replaced with full colour soon!] were made for this fic by @fellsdarksky on Twitter, thank you so much!


	3. Matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance/Matt in the back of a car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: cuckholding, consensual cheating/cuckholding, Without shame AU, voyeur Shiro, cock slut Lance, car sex, oral sex, blow job, distracted driving, dirty talk, butt plug, creampie

Shiro was trying his best to ignore the wet smacking sounds of kissing that was coming from the back seat of his car. He kept his eyes glued on the road and his fingers tight around the steering wheel… Well, that was his plan at least but he couldn’t keep his eyes from darting up to the rear-view mirror to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend and his best friend in the back seat.

Lance and Matt were a bit tipsy from the beer they had at the restaurant beforehand and Lance had one of his legs swung over Matt’s lap, humping against the other man’s thigh as Matt kissed the brunet soundly with his hands groping Lance’s shapely ass.

Shiro swallowed and reached down to adjust his tightening pants as he tried to keep his attention on the road ahead, it was tough but he managed. Shiro didn’t even swerve when Lance let out an almost pornographic moan, but Shiro did glance into his mirror again to see that Matt had his hands shoved down Lance’s pants now and Shiro just knew he was playing with the plug Lance had snug in his ass.

Shiro had spent a good bit of time alone at their table in the restaurant sipping his soda, knowing full well that Matt no doubt had Lance bent over in one of the bathroom stalls. The fact that Lance had kissed his cheek and slipped his plug from Shiro’s pant’s pocket before leaving with Matt had been a sure giveaway.

Shiro hadn’t minded even if he had to think of other things to stop himself getting an erection alone at the table, he knew he would see for himself if Matt had been on board with Lance’s plan. From the way the two were kissing and rubbing at each other in the back seat, Shiro had no doubts that Lance had gotten what he wanted.

“Come on Matt, don’t get shy on me now,” Lance purred as he began to unzip Matt’s pants and Matt’s hands stilled on his ass.

“Shiro is…” Matt wet his lips as he stared at his best friend who was driving and not paying attention to them at all.

“He’s well aware of what we did in the bathroom, I bet he’s just sad he didn’t get a front-row view. Come on Matty, my mouth is just as good as my ass, I promise.” Lance insisted as he rubbed his hand over the bulge in Matt’s jeans.

“Go ahead Matt, I don’t mind,” Shiro spoke up, adjusting his pants again as the sound of Matt’s zipper being opened filled the car.

“Alright, yeah… Go on Lance, let’s put that pretty mouth of yours to work.” Matt smirked as he tangled his fingers in Lance’s hair and pushed his head downwards. Lance made a noise of happiness as he shifted his body so he was on his knees, ass sticking upwards as he swallowed down half of Matt’s hard cock.

Matt moaned as he jerked his hips up, forcing the rest of his cock into Lance’s warm mouth. Lance gagged slightly but sucked hard at the hard flesh that filled his mouth. Lance braced himself on the back seat of his boyfriend’s car as he relaxed his jaw and began to bob his head up and down on Shiro’s best friend’s cock.

“Fuck, you weren’t kidding, oh yeah, just like that,” Matt grunted as he watched as Lance’s head bobbed and his pink lips spread wide around his cock. Matt smacked Lance’s wiggling ass before shoving the loose jeans down around Lance’s thighs and gripped the base of the plug.

Shiro swallowed hard as his cock throbbed in his jeans as he soft right turn as his car was filled with the slurping of Lance sucking his best friend’s cock and Matt fucking the plug in and out of Lance’s sloppy ass. Shiro risked another look in the mirror and spotted drool dripping down Lance’s chin as he sucked Matt off and Matt’s cum dripping out of Lance’s loose hole and down his thighs.

Shiro swallowed down a noise of his own as Matt made another noise as Lance swallowed down him to the base, his hand coming up to squeeze and fondle Matt’s balls. Shiro felt his own slowly begin to draw up as he turned down the road that led to Matt’s apartment. Shiro wondered if he would come in his pants like a teenager or would he be able to hold out until Matt left.

Shiro forced himself to focus on pulling up in front of Matt’s place and shift into park. Just in time as Matt let out a loud groan and Lance made a muffled one of his own and Shiro looked back just in time to see Lance pulling off of Matt’s softening cock, his lips and chin soaked with Matt’s cum.

Both Shiro and Matt watched as Lance’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed down Matt’s load. Lance licked his lips as he winked at Matt who was panting softly as he stared at Lance in something like awe.

“We have to get together for dinner at our place next time, give Shiro a proper show,” Lance suggested as he lazily reached behind himself and moaned as he shoved the plug back into his wet hole properly and tugged up his pants.

“Y-Yeah, for sure… See you guys around.” Matt stuttered as he tucked his cock away and adjusted his clothes before slipping out of the car. Shiro waved at his best friend as Matt stumbled his way up the walk to his apartment building.

“Did you have fun babe?” Lance asked as he wiggled his way into the passenger seat.

“Yeah, fuck I was surprised I didn’t drive us into a ditch,” Shiro said with a heavy tongue as Lance leaned over to him. Shiro moaned as Lance kissed him, letting Shiro taste his best friend’s cum from his mouth.

“If you drive us home and don’t come, I’ll tell you how your best friend fucked me in that bathroom, in full detail,” Lance promised when their kiss broke.

“What are we waiting for then?” Shiro whispered as he put the car into drive and pulled away from the curb to the delighted laugh of his boyfriend.

All the amazing sketches above [which will be replaced with full colour soon!] were made for this fic by @fellsdarksky on Twitter, thank you so much!

Ps. This one is a personal fave!


	4. Hunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance/Hunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: cuckholding, consensual cheating/cuckholding, Without shame AU, voyeur Shiro, cock slut Lance, Hunk is Lance’s Ex, Ex with benefits, oral sex, rimming, dirty talk, anal sex, size difference, creampie, blow job, masturbation

“Oh, that feels good baby. That’s it, get me good and wet so my ex’s cock can just slide right in.” Lance moaned as he gripped Shiro’s hair as he rocked his hips forward, grinding his ass down against Shiro’s mouth.

Shiro curled his hands around his boyfriend’s thighs to hold him in place as he sucked at Lance’s rim before thrusting his tongue in and out of the other’s loosening hole. Lance whined high pitched as he tossed his head back as Shiro licked him open, aiming more to open him up and get him slick.

“Oh, he’s here. Thanks for getting me ready for his cock baby,” Lance perked up when he heard the doorbell ring and he climbed off of Shiro. Shiro wiped his lips and chin as he watched his naked boyfriend hurry towards the door of their place.

“Hey Hunk,” Lance chirped as Shiro swung his legs off the side of the bed, his cock already starting to take an interest. He strode out of the bedroom and swallowed as Lance moaned happily. The front door was already closed and Lance was sprawled out on their couch, his ex-boyfriend Hunk slotted between Lance’s spread thighs.

“You’re already so wet and loose, I forgot how much of a cock hungry little slut you are.” Hunk commented from where he was working three of his thick fingers into Lance, sucking and licking at Lance’s throat.

“I had my cuck of a boyfriend work me open for you, it’s the most action he’s gotten in a while,” Lance commented, winking at Shiro over Hunk’s shoulder.

“Heh, I bet,” Hunk grunted as he used his other hand to work open his jeans, not bothering to take off his shirt.

“Come on Hunk, I’ve missed your big, thick cock,” Lance whined as he wrapped his legs around Hunk’s waist, tugging him closer and forcing Hunk’s fingers deeper into him.

“So fucking needy, I do love that about you,” Hunk laughed almost fondly as he tugged his wet fingers out and laughed loudly when Lance slapped a bottle of lube into his hand.

“Such a boy scout,” Hunk teased as he used the lube to slick up his erection. Lance just ground his ass against Hunk’s crotch needily.

“Stay put,” Hunk growled as he grasped Lance’s ass cheeks, pulling them apart as he rutted his wet cock between those perky cheeks.

Shiro couldn’t help but shove his hand down his sweatpants to grip his cock as he watched with wide eyes as the two moved in unison. Lance’s body arched and his mouth dropped open as he groaned in pleasure as Hunk pushed his thick length into him in a practiced move.

“Fuck you’re tight, have you not gotten fucked since you started dating that cuck?” Hunk gritted out, muscles tensing and flexing as he pushed into Lance.

“You’d be surprised,” Lance giggled breathlessly as he tightened his legs around Hunk’s waist and clung to the pillows above his head on the couch.

“Such a slut,” Hunk said fondly as he began to roughly thrust in and out of Lance after a moment or two allowing them both to adjust.

“Yes, yes, come on Hunk, fuck me!” Lance demanded between gasps of air. Shiro swallowed hard and stroked himself faster than he had before when Hunk wordlessly complied with Lance’s demand.

Shiro knew he was ruining another pair of sweatpants as he felt his pre-cum dampening the fabric as he watched intently, leaning against the door frame as the couch shifted and moved with the force of his boyfriend letting his ex fuck him senseless.

It was filthy and dirty as the sound of their skin slapping together and groans mingling between the sounds of messy kissing.

“Fuck! Come on Hunk, I can feel you’re close, come in me, fill me up with your cum.” Lance demanded as he tangled his fingers in Hunk’s hair, chest arching up as he tightened up around Hunk’s cock.

“Fuck I love it when you get like this, don’t worry Lance, I’ll fill you upright.” Hunk grunted and jerked his hips forward roughly. Shiro couldn’t help but edge closer and he covered his mouth to muffle his moan as he watched as the two climaxed and a moment later Hunk pulled out of Lance.

Shiro’s cock spurted his release when he caught sight of Lance’s hole, it was gaping and full of his ex’s cum that was dripping down his thighs slowly.

“Clean me up,” Hunk demanded and watched as Lance sat up before leaning over to wrap his mouth around Hunk’s cum stained softening cock. Hunk hummed as he petted Lance’s hair as the brunet swirled his tongue around his sensitive and soft cock.

“That’s a good slut,” Hunk crooned as Lance looked up at him with wide, glassy eyes.

“I love it when you come to visit Hunk,” Lance commented when he pulled away, his lips now stained with cum and he curled his arms around Hunk in a hug.

“I do too,” Hunk hummed as he adjusted them both on the couch and closed his eyes as he curled around Lance’s smaller body.

Shiro smiled at the sight and after he got switched into some clean sweatpants ad he draped a blanket over the two on the couch. Lance peeled open his eyes and smiled up at his boyfriend who kissed his forehead tenderly.

All the amazing sketches above [which will be replaced with full colour soon!] were made for this fic by @fellsdarksky on Twitter, thank you so much!


	5. Club Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: cuckolding, consensual cheating/cuckolding, Without shame AU, voyeur Shiro, cock slut Lance, clubbing, grinding, dry humping, alley sex, wall sex, cum licking, creampie, gaping, finger sucking

Shiro shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he leaned against the wall of the dark club, his lips still wet from the sloppy kiss Lance had given him before bouncing off to the packed dance floor.

With the flashing, strobe lights and smoke that billowed from the DJ’s platform, it was hard for Shiro to keep an eye on his boyfriend but somehow Shiro managed it. Shiro watched with slow-growing arousal as his boyfriend grinding and moved against the unknown men who populated the dance floor.

Shiro watched as Lance made his selection, hooking his arms around the muscular man who was wearing a loose tank top to show off his buff, tattooed arms and tight blue jeans. Lance tossed his head back, allowing the man to suck at his neck as Lance all but humped against him on the dance floor.

Shiro pushed off the wall when he saw Lance pull the man’s head down to whisper in his ear. Shiro know what was going to happen next so he went through the back door of the club that led to a dark alleyway behind the building that was only lit by the neon sign above that announced the name of the bar.

Shiro found a perfect place, hidden in the shadows but with a good view of the alleyway. Not even moments later, the door swung open again and Lance and the random man from the dance floor stumbled out.

Lance obviously in charge with his fingers hooked in the man’s belt loops and pulled him forward until the larger man had Lance pinned to the brick wall. Lance said something inspiring to the man, his eyes flicking up at the man while biting his lower lip in a move Shiro knew well as he unzipped his dark pants and wiggled his hips until they were tight across his thighs, letting the man and Shiro see how hard he was already.

Shiro unbuttoned his jeans and shoved his hand down the front of them as he watched as Lance turned himself around to brace his hands against the wall and prop his ass up in an obvious invitation to the new guy. The guy fumbled, as he was quick to undo his jeans and smear his pre-cum over his thick, hard shaft.

Shiro curled his hand around his thick shaft and slowly began to pump himself as he watched with a dry mouth as the man groped Lance’s perky ass and spread his cheeks wide. Shiro saw a glint of lube and his cock leaked a bit at the memory of watching Lance finger himself open as they got ready for their night out.

Shiro was bought out of that memory but Lance’s moan and his lips parted as he watched as the man sheathed his thick, bare cock into the brunet’s ass. Shiro bit his lips a moment later to stop himself from moaning at the sight of his boyfriend’s ass bouncing and jiggling as the man began to roughly fuck into him from behind.

Lance was moaning and arching his back as he rocked back against the other man’s body, eagerly taking the random guy’s cock and Shiro wasn’t sure if he could prolong his orgasm to finish where he wanted to that night.

Lance ground and pushed back against the other man’s cock, panting and moaning happily as the large man fucked into him with all his might. Shiro was sure Lance would be limping and sporting bruises for at least a few days and that made his cock twitch in his hand. Shiro covered his mouth with his hand as he watched intently as he quickly jerked himself off in his jeans as the man fucking his boyfriend jerked forward a few more times, fingers biting into Lance’s hips harshly as he grunted.

Shiro shuddered silently through his orgasm the moment he watched the other man’s spent cock slip out of Lance’s ass, an obvious trail of cum flowing down Lance’s thighs. Lance said something as the man zipped himself up making the other man chuckle and swat Lance’s ass before fixing his shirt and he went back into the club.

Shiro waited a few moments as he withdrew his hand from his sticky jeans and stumbled over to Lance who was still bracing himself against the wall.

“Enjoy the show cuck?” Lance asked breathlessly, humming pleased when Shiro’s hands grasped his ass cheeks and pulled them apart to get a good view of his boyfriend’s gaping, cum-soaked hole.

“So much, fuck, he filled you up huh?” Shiro barely got the words out properly as he watched as more cum slowly slipped out of Lance’s hole as his boyfriend clenched up.

“You gonna add to it cuck?” Lance asked curiously as he looked over his shoulders.

“Want to, but can’t.” Shiro didn’t feel ashamed that he had already come, he was well used to getting off while other men fucked his boyfriend and he still loved it.

“I love it when you blow your load like that, so fucking hot.” Lance moaned as he reached back between his ass cheeks and gathered some of the other guy’s cum onto his fingers.

“I still gotta get off, you can watch cuck.” Lance decided and Shiro’s breathing stuttered as he watched as Lance used cum that was dripping from his hole to slick up his cock. Shiro almost fell to his knees right then and there as Lance moaned as he began to jerk himself off using the random man’s cum as lube. Shiro’s cock valiantly twitched and his breathing was heavier than normal as he watched in something of a haze as Lance worked himself over while still dripping cum.

Lance let out a pleased moan as he spilled over his fingers, his body shuddering through his orgasm. Lance locked hazy eyes with Shiro’s hazy ones and lazily smiled as he held up his cum coated fingers. Shiro lurched forward and took Lance’s index and middle finger into his mouth and suckled at them, tasting his boyfriend’s cum and the anonymous guys’ cum on his tongue.

“Such a good cuck for me,” Lance crooned and Shiro blushed happily at the compliment as he looked up at Lance.

“Maybe when we get home, you can watch me use that guy’s cum to fuck himself to another orgasm on one of my toys, how does that sound cuck?” Lance suggested in a sultry tone. Shiro nodded and moaned around Lance’s fingers, sucking in his boyfriend’s ring and pinky fingers now and Lance just chuckled fondly at his eagerness. They both lucked out with each other and Lance loved Shiro for it.

All the amazing sketches above [which will be replaced with full colour soon!] were made for this fic by @fellsdarksky on Twitter, thank you so much!


	6. Gym + Sendak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merging 2 Prompt's into one chapter, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ifellfromtheskies on tumblr wanted: Hey, so... for your fic/series “sharing”, if you’re still taking prompts ofc, may I suggest... a gym setting? Gymsluts shance (And Lance in a jockstrap especially) are my weakness
> 
> Explosivecoffee on Ao3 wanted: Perhaps Sendak would be a good option as next participant? I know Sendak is not like favorite for some people but I always imagine his human version like a super beffy and thick guy with a massive cock, maybe too rough for Lance but Shiro would be always there to take of his slutty boyfriend
> 
> Tags: cuckholding, consensual cheating/cuckholding, Without shame AU, voyeur Shiro, cock slut Lance, jockstrap kink, teasing, locker room sex, anal sex, rough sex, Sendak is a bodybuilder and a massive dick, masturbation, size queen Lance, gaping

Shiro wiped at his forehead with a towel he usually brought to the gym. He took a moment to steady his breathing and used looking for his water bottle to take another look at his boyfriend. Lance who was jogging away on a treadmill, earbuds in and his ass bouncing deliciously in his short, tight, spandex gym shorts and his nipples poking through the thin fabric of tank top. Shiro took a glance around as he sipped his water to see Sendak, one of the gym regulars and the definition of a bodybuilder-eyeing Lance from his place in the weight area next to the treadmills. 

Shiro took another chug of water as his eyes drifted to the obvious sight of Sendak getting hard in his ow gym shorts and Shiro’s mind instantly conjured up an image of what a wreck his boyfriend’s hole would look like once Sendak got through with him.

Shiro was lost in thought and just noticed Lance going into the locker room, tossing a coy look at Sendak over his shoulders. Shiro had to force himself from instantly scurrying after the two when he watched as Sendak entered the locker room as well. Shiro finished his set and did a bit of a cool-down before he took a steadying breath and entered the locker room.

A few steps in and Shiro could already hear Lance’s gasps and Shiro’s cock twitched in reply to the familiar sound. Shiro tightened his grip on his towel that was around his neck and rounded the corner. The locker room was empty save for Lance, Sendak and about three of Sendak’s buddies. 

Lance’s shirt was rucked up to his armpits and shorts around his ankles. He was bent over the bench between the rows of lockers and Sendak’s hands were firm on Lance’s tan hips just below the straps of Lance’s jockstrap, holding him in place.

“Fuck you’re so big!” Lance babbled as he curled his finger around the rows of wood that made up the bench he was bent over.

“You’re just so damn tight, don’t worry slut you’ll be gaping soon,” Sendak grunted as his buddies cheered in appreciation when Lance cried out as another inch of Sendak’s massive cock was pushed into him, his ass cheeks framed by the straps of the jock and Shiro could see how damp the front was already. 

“You here to fuck the gym slut too? Get in line!” Sendak smirked when he caught sight of Shiro lurking at the corner. Lance’s head turned to the side and his lips curled up in a knowing smile and his eyes shone with love at the sight of his boyfriend. It was forced off of his face though when a moan was pulled from him as Sendak pushed in, not stopping this time until he was completely sheathed inside of Lance’s ass. Lance was speechless with it as he gasped for air and clenched desperately around the man’s large cock as he clung to the bench below him.

“Fuck yeah!” Sendak grinned at the sight of his cock fully inside of Lance while his buddies cheered and openly touched themselves to the sight. Shiro had to stop himself from doing so as well; he just couldn’t pull his eyes away from where Lance’s rim was stretched so wide around Sendak’s girth. He was pretty Lance had never taken a cock this big before, but from the blissed, spaced-out look Lance was sported he was loved it. 

Lance made a punched out noise as Sendak pulled out of him before roughly pushing back into him all in one swift movement. Lance planted his feet firmer on the ground and lifted his hips to meet the man’s forward thrust and got a loud laugh/moan from Sendak.

“Fuck, he’s more eager than any cunt I’ve fucked! Tighter than most too!” Sendak bragged to his friends as he began to move in earnest, punching more noises from Lance as the smaller man writhed as he took the rough thrusts from the large man and his just as large cock. 

Shiro gave up on restraint and began to jerk himself off with his hand shoved down the front of his gym shorts as he watched as each time Sendak’s cock slipped out of his boyfriend’s hole, it stayed open just a bit more each time. It was entrancing and Shiro was rock hard in his hand as he watched as a trail of drool slipped down Lance’s chin as he took each hard thrust Sendak gave him. 

“Do you want my cum gym slut? Tell me you do!” Sendak suddenly smacked Lance’s ass, watching it jiggle in the jockstrap as Lance whined at the smack.

“I want it! I want you to come in me, fuck I need it!” Lance babbled, but his eyes were locked on the sight of Shiro across the locker room with his hand down his shorts, obviously getting off on this as much as Lance was. 

“Fuck yeah you do,” Sendak grunted as he drove his hips forward again before he let out something closer to a roar than a groan and Lance made a keening noise. Shiro watched with wide eyes as cum spilled out on either side of Sendak’s cock before the bodybuilder pulled out completely. All of the men watched as Lance’s hole stayed in its gaping state and copious amounts of Sendak’s cum oozed out of him and Shiro shuddered silently as his cum spilled over his fingers as his orgasm hit him suddenly. Lance’s panting was what filled the locker room after before Sendak’s buddies cheered and started talking to Sendak like they were congratulating him on winning a big game. 

“Your turn with the gym slut, but he may be too loose for a good fuck now.” Sendak had his shorts back into place before he and his buddies walked out of the locker room, Sendak giving Shiro a knowing look before the door shut closed him the four. 

Shiro was by Lance’s side in a second, kneeling next to Lance’s limp body and pushing his hair off of his boyfriend’s sweaty forehead. 

“Are you okay sweetheart?” Shiro asked, uncaring of the mess of his hand and shorts as he stared down at his boyfriend’s slack face.

“Good, gonna need a while to recover though, fuck he was massive.” Lance’s voice was weak but he managed to bring his hand up to grab Shiro’s with a smile on his lips.

“You took him so well sweetheart, god it was so hot to watch,” Shiro admitted as he kissed his boyfriend’s knuckles tenderly before rising to his feet and crossing over to his locker, he pulled out a towel and a large plug. 

“You spoil me, babe,” Lance smiled dopily before sighing as Shiro gently cleaned his gaping hole up of Sendak’s cum before wiggling the large plug into him, just to keep him intact until they got home to do proper cleaning and aftercare.

“You deserve it,” Shiro kissed Lance softly, already planning on using the image of Lance’s gaping hole to jerk off to in the future, Lance was a godsend and Shiro loved him with everything he was.


	7. Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon on curious cat: If you’re taking prompts for it, can I ask if you’re thinking about writing how the pair discovered their kink?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: cuckholding, consensual cheating/cuckholding, Without shame AU, voyeur Shiro, cock slut Lance, sex toy, mirror sex, dirty talk, anal sex, discovering new kinks

Shiro quietly shut the door to his and Lance’s apartment, knowing his boyfriend had the day off and didn’t want to disturb him if he was still sleeping. Half of the office had called in sick so they had just ended up sending everyone home and Shiro was grateful for the chance to spend the day with Lance.

Shiro froze at the familiar sound of Lance moaning in pleasure. Shiro felt a mixture of emotions at the sound and he found himself being drawn towards the sound. He moved past the bathroom and stood outside of their bedroom, the door was cracked open just enough for Shiro look through.

Shiro had to swallow hard to stop himself from speaking at the sight that greeted him. Lance was naked and kneeling on the floor in front of the mirror that made up the doors of their double closet. Lance was sitting back on his heels, his bent legs spread wide and was watching himself as he rode one of their dildo’s, the thickest one they owned in fact.

Shiro all but stuck his hand down his pants to grope at his growing erection at the sight. Lance’s tanned body was dripping in sweat and his face was flushed with arousal as he slowly lifted himself up off the dildo, watching in the mirror as his rim clenched to the girth of the toy.

“Fuck, yes, that’s feels so good.” Lance moaned outright as he put his hands on the floor behind himself to get more stability as he slammed himself back down onto the toy, whimpering as his stomach bulged slightly.

“Fuck,” Shiro whispered as he palmed at his cock, watching Lance was one of his favourite things to do hence why he loved it when Lance rode him. However seeing Lance fuck himself on the biggest toy they had made his mind wandered, made him wonder what it would be like to watch Lance ride a real cock that big or bigger.

“Shiro,” Lance panted, his eyes having caught Shiro in the mirror, watching him watch Lance.

“Lance,” Shiro shuffled in place, unsure if he should go in and his cock throbbed in his hand as Lance dropped himself back down onto toy again, knowing full well that Shiro was there watching.

“You like watching me? You like watching me ride this dildo like it was a real cock?” Lance panted out, circling his hips making of them whine at the action.

“Y-Yeah, fuck it’s so hot,” Shiro admitted, shoving his pants and boxers around his thighs now, openly stroking himself at the sight of his boyfriend.

“You don’t wish I was riding your cock, do you? You rather see me like this, taking pleasure from something else?” Lance ventured a guess, gasping at the end when the dildo pressed against his prostate.

“Yes, fuck yeah it’s so hot.” Shiro agreed as he rubbed at the wet slit of his own cock as he switched between watching Lance’s face and the way the dildo opened him up so wide.

“I bet you would love it more if this was a real cock I was riding,” Lance threw out there and Shiro surprised himself by crying out as he came over his hand at the mere thought of watching Lance taking someone else’s cock like he was taking the dildo.

“Fuck Shiro, that was beautiful.” Lance panted out when Shiro blinked back into awareness, leaning against the doorframe of their room. Lance’s stomach was coated in his release and he was slowly easing himself up and off of the toy.

Shiro stepped out of his clothes and hurried across the room to help his boyfriend who was swaying on unsteady legs. Lance tugged Shiro down for a passionate kiss even as the two stumbled onto the bed.

“So you’re into cuckolding then?” Lance asked softly when their kiss broke, his eyes fluttering when Shiro’s fingers traced his gaping rim with gentle touches.

“I didn’t think I would be, but yeah. Fuck I totally am.” Shiro admitted, he had been introduced to the world of BDSM and kinks when he met Lance and he never looked back, but this had been one kink he never thought he would be into.

“We’ll talk about this some more, but I wouldn’t mind if you want to be my cuck…I would love that actually,” Lance murmured, cheeks pink as he spoke and Shiro took the chance to kiss him again.

“I would love that too Lance,” Shiro murmured back and Lance replied with a blinding smile and another kiss.

All the amazing sketches above [which will be replaced with full colour soon!] were made for this fic by @fellsdarksky on Twitter, thank you so much!


	8. Coach Blaytz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon [you know who you are] wanted: Are you by any chance taking prompts for your “Sharing” series? I just read the whole thing straight through (a third time) and it is honestly one of the sexiest smut fics I’ve read! Maybe a return to the gym setting in the most recent chapter! Maybe feat. a personal trainer as Lance’s sexual partner? I’d love to see some body worship of Lance too. Lance has always been fit of course, but maybe Lance has bulked up a bit with his new trainer. But Shiro isn’t the one who gets to feel up or fuck Lance’s newly beefed up pecs or ass (Extra juicy in that jockstrap now). Instead his trainer (maybe Sendak again, or Kinkade? Or Blaytz?) is the one who gets to show Shiro how much fun Lance is with his new gains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Lance/Blaytz 
> 
> Tags: cuckholding, consensual cheating/cuckholding, Without shame AU, voyeur Shiro, cock slut Lance, Coach Blaytz, jockstrap kink, tit fucking, dirty talk, anal sex, rough sex, misuse of gym equipment, creampie, size queen Lance, masturbation, dry humping, light spanking, surprise ending!

Shiro wiped his forehead down with his towel before slinging it over his shoulder as he checked his phone. Shiro smiled and his heart picked up speed when he saw it was a message from his boyfriend. The boyfriend that had a private lesson with his personal trainer Blaytz, the message was an invite to join the two. Shiro adjusted his shorts as he walked deeper into the gym to the room that Lance told him to go to.

“Lance? Coach Blaytz?” Shiro called out as he nudged the door at the end of the hall open and swallowed hard at the sight that greeted him.

“Ah Shiro, come in and shut the door.” Blaytz sounded pleased to see Shiro from where he was straddling Lance’s bare chest. Lance was only wearing his light blue jockstrap and was laid out on a work out bench that was usually used for weight lifting. Lance’s feet were planted on the floor like he was prepared to do some weight lifting, instead, he seemed to be pressing his chest together and Shiro noticed that Blaytz’s cock was settled between the small cleavage Lance’s pec’s made.

“Come take a look at how much your boyfriend has improved! When we started I couldn’t tit fuck him like this!” Blaytz gave a snap of his hips, dragging his cock between Lance’s cleavage again, Lance panted heavily as he watched as his coach’s cock slid between his pec’s.

Shiro had to adjust his shorts again as they grew tighter at the sight of his boyfriend getting titty fucked of all things. Blaytz was right, Lance had always been lean but he had beefed up in all the right places and Shiro couldn’t wait to watch his boyfriend’s new muscles flex and ripple as he was fucked.

“I could come just like this, just from fucking your fat tits. We both know what you want though don’t we Lance?” Blaytz panted as the next thrust between Lance’s pec’s smeared pre-cum across his skin.

“God yeah, come on I’ve been waiting all day,” Lance whined as he squeezed his pec’s tighter together, grinning when Blaytz moaned at the sudden pressure on his erection before laughing joyfully.

“I love how much your boyfriend is a cock hungry whore Shiro!” Blaytz grinned as he swung himself off of Lance and spanked his flank in a silent order. Shiro palmed his cock, debating if he should pull his shorts down or just shove his hand past the waistband and jerk off that way. Shiro’s mind blanked for a moment when Lance flipped over on the bench and adjusted his feet so they were planted on the floor but up higher, forcing his ass up into the air. Lance’s ass had increased in size as well; the blue straps of his jock only accented it making his ass look plump and fuckable.

“Fuck that’s a nice sight, your squats have been paying off.” Blaytz whistled as he groped Lance’s cheeks almost playfully, pushing them together and pulling them apart. Shiro’s cock twitched when Blaytz leaned down and dragged his tongue down Lance’s crack in a quick, teasing motion. Lance whined and reached back to hold his ass cheeks apart for the coach.

Shiro couldn’t help the way he shoved his hand down his shorts to grip at his erection as Blaytz squirted lube directly into Lance’s hole by pushing the nozzle of it inside of his boyfriend’s entrance. Shiro stroked himself as the two did some quick prep work that spoke of familiarity and Shiro’s cock oozed a bead of pre-cum over his fingers as he realized that Blaytz had been fucking Lance most likely since the start of Lance seeing him as a trainer. That was beyond hot and Shiro had to swallow the drool that had appeared in his mouth at the thought of it.

Shiro was jolted out of those thoughts when Lance’s familiar moan of pleasure echoed in the workout room as Blaytz thrust into him. Shiro began to slowly stroke himself as his eyes zeroed in on Lance’s plump ass that was bouncing and jiggling with each thrust Blaytz gave him into.

“I love fucking your ass Lance, watching it bounce as I pound your greedy hole is the highlight of my day.” Blaytz panted as he spanked Lance’s ass lightly, just to watch Lance’s ass ripple again. Shiro had to swallow his drool again as he watched just as entranced with his boyfriend’s ass bouncing as Blaytz was. The sight of the coach’s rather long cock sliding in and out of Lance’s ass was extremely arousing and Shiro wasn’t sure how much longer he could take it.

Blaytz was in the same boat as Shiro, as the coach’s head fell back with a loud moan of excitement and pleasure as he rutted into Lance a few more times before he grabbed Lance’s hips tightly as he sheathed himself inside of Lance completely as he came. Lance moaned into the padding of the bench he was sprawled out on and flexed his ass as he clenched around his coach’s cock, milking the other man’s cock.

Shiro grunted as he spilled over his fingers and stained his shorts. Blaytz huffed as he pulled out of Lance, an obvious trail of whiteness appearing from between Lance’s cheeks and down his inner thighs. Lance whined and began to hump against the bench below him as Blaytz lightly spanked his ass, the two seemed to have done this before and Lance arched his back as he let out a familiar cry as Lance came in his jockstrap.

“Phew! What a work out! Good job as always Lance, you got a keeper there Shiro!” Blaytz said cheerfully as he helped Lance so he was sitting up and on a towel, obviously caring that the bench was not stained by cum.

“I know,” Shiro, said with his cum coating his fingers as he adjusted his soiled shorts and walked over to his fucked dazed boyfriend.

“You got him from here? I have another client in an hour and I need to take a shower.” Blaytz shifted from one foot to the other, clearly willing to take care of Lance as he seemed used to doing.

“Thank you but no, I’ve got him from here.” Shiro smiled at Blaytz who nodded and quickly left the room. Lance leaned against Shiro’s chest with a smile on his lips as he nuzzled his boyfriend.

“I can see why you like these sessions so much,” Shiro said teasingly and Lance looked up at him. He looked much more alert than he did a minute ago and Lance tugged Shiro down by the front of his tank top to kiss him soundly.

“God I love you, so fucking much. How did I get so lucky?” Lance whispered when their kiss broke and Shiro felt his cheeks heat up.

“That’s my line love,” Shiro brushed his fingers over Lance’s cheek tenderly.

“I love watching you take your pleasure Lance, but do you think you could grant me one pleasure of my own?” Shiro could hear his blood rushing in his ears.

“Anything,” Lance said firmly.

“Marry me,” Shiro stated just as firmly and watched as Lance’s mouth opened in shock and surprise flashed in his eyes.

“Shiro, oh god. Oh god YES! Yes!” Lance all but shrieked in excitement as he flung his arms around Shiro to pull his fiancé down for a fierce kiss. Shiro hugged his fiancé close as they kissed and he couldn’t wait for a lifetime like this with Lance.

This is gym slut Lance, the art is done by the wonderful @fellsdarksky on Twitter <3 


	9. Alfor & Zarkon [Request]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon on Tumblr wanted: How about a request from your "sharing" series, an important meeting of Shiro's company with another important company, Shiro in the meeting room and having to watch Zarkon (his boss) and Alfor (head of the other company) fucking Lance. Lance went to help Shiro at work, Lance went to help negotiations, convince Alfor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: cuckholding, consensual cheating/cuckholding, Without shame AU, voyeur Shiro, cock slut Lance, office sex, size queen Lance, dirty talk, size queen Lance, monster cock Zarkon, Human AU, anal sex, anal gape, oral sex, blow job, creampie

Shiro pushed his glasses up his nose as he stared at the pad he was working on. He tapped the screen before knocking on the door of the conference room that he knew Zarkon and Alfor [the CEO of Altea] were using today for their meeting. Shiro absently heard his boss call for him to enter so he nudged the door open with his hip. Shiro opened his mouth to tell them both what he was bringing them but his words dried up when he looked up from his pad. 

His fiancé was sprawled out naked on the conference table, his legs draped up over Alfor’s shoulders as the CEO of Altea thrust into him. Lance’s chest was already coated with white cum and his arms were tossed up above his head, which was turned to the side and his pink lips were stretched wide around Zarkon’s cock. 

“Ah, Shirogane. Congratulations on your engagement, you caught yourself a good one.” Alfor looked up at Shiro, not pausing in his thrusts in and out of Lance who was moaning wantonly around his Fiancé’s boss’ cock. 

“Ah, thank you, Sir.” Shiro fought with his body not to pop a boner as he watched the two older men fuck his fiancé’s holes. 

“We’ll take a look at the merger contract after we finish up with your slut of a fiancé Shirogane.” Zarkon waved at Shiro to take a seat. Shiro did so with relief as the desk hid the tent that was forming in his dress pants. Shiro set his pad down and cupped himself through the fabric and slowly began to rub himself in time to the thrusts Alfor was giving into his fiancé. 

“I may be convinced to doing this merger,” Alfor admitted as he reached down to pinch Lance’s nipples, chuckling when Lance gave a high-pitched whine, arching into the touch. 

“You’ll reconsider once you hear how pretty this slut begs for your load,” Zarkon said knowingly as he let his fat cock wetly pop out of Lance’s lips. Lance panted loudly as he turned his head towards Alfor, his hand wrapping around his Fiancé’s boss’ cock to jerk him off. 

“Please Sir, your cock feels so nice and big inside of me. Will you please come in me? Make me swollen with your cum, make me gape and drip with it for days? Please, Sir, I need it so badly.” Lance mewled, lifting his ass and squeezing around Alfor’s cock eagerly. 

“Damn he does beg pretty, fuck,” Alfor grunted as he grabbed Lance’s hips and slammed into the younger man. Shiro gripped himself hard at the sight and the way his fiancé keened prettily when the CEO of Altea buried himself deep in Lance’s ass with a tell-tale moan as Alfor came. 

Shiro panted quietly as he ground his heel against his aching cock as Alfor pulled his limp cock out of Lance, lowering the younger man’s legs down so they hung off the edge of the table. 

“Fuck me,” Alfor muttered as he stared at the way Lance’s hole was open and puffy with use while it slowly oozed the CEO’s cum. 

“Mm, thank you, Sir, it feels so nice,” Lance mumbled, his eyes hazy and a dazed smile on his lips. 

“He’s as good as I told you right?” Zarkon chuckled at the amazed look on Alfor’s face even as he turned Lance’s head back and shoved his cock back into Lance’s mouth. Lance kept his legs open for Alfor to keep looking at his cum-dripping hole while he took Zarkon deep in his throat over and over. 

Shiro was breathing heavily now as he pulled his hand away from his crotch with reluctance, not wanting to come in his dress pants while at work. Shiro gripped the chair arms hard as he stared at the way his fiancé’s throat bugled in the shape of his boss’ cock as Zarkon fucked Lance’s throat. 

“Heh, just as good as I remember you being pretty slut,” Zarkon grunted as he gripped Lance’s hair, yanking the younger man’s head forward against his crotch just as his cock spurted cum down Lance’s throat. 

Lance coughed and gasped for breath when Zarkon finally let go of his hair, cum and saliva dripping down his chin and he blinked up at the two CEO’s. 

“I think we can work something out for this merger Zarkon.” Alfor held his hand out to Zarkon who smugly shook it. 

“Help your fiancé get cleaned up Shirogane and take him home, he deserves a rest,” Zarkon told Shiro, Shiro nodded and quickly cleaned Lance up the best he could with some napkins that were off on the side of the room with pitchers of water. Lance nuzzled against his fiancé’s neck when Shiro helped him out of the conference room. 

“I came to visit you and Zarkon asked me if I wanted to help your company with the merger with Altea, did I help?” Lance’s words slurred as he kissed at his fiancé’s throat. 

“You helped so much Lance, you’re amazing.” Shiro praised, he had figured this would happen at some point. Zarkon had enjoyed fucking Lance; after all, who wouldn’t and Shiro had thoroughly enjoyed the show. He would be jerking off to the images of it in the shower later, but for now, he was going to pamper his fiancé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am no longer taking any requests for this story, as I have actually finished writing all the chapters so just sit back and enjoy!


	10. Bachelor Party + Matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance/Matt  
> Lance/Anonymous Men

Shiro idly sipped his beer; he was staying home that Saturday night. Mainly because Matt had told him to, that he was going to show Lance a real good time for his bachelor party. Shiro had been channel surfing for most of the night since Matt had pulled a laughing Lance out of their apartment. Shiro startled slightly when his phone buzzed loudly and vibrated on the side table. 

Shiro felt confused when he saw that it was a face time request from Matt. Shiro accepted it and raised an eyebrow at his best friend when Matt’s face came into view.

“Shiro! Do you want to see what I had planned for Lance? He seems to be enjoying his bachelor party!” Matt’s cheeks were flushed and Shiro had to assume he was a bit tipsy. 

“Sure, show me.” Shiro was amused and a bit curious. Shiro couldn’t help the moan that fell from his mouth when the camera was switched around to show Lance’s naked ass and the obvious sight of Matt’s cock sheathed inside of his fiancé’s hole. 

“Fuck me,” Shiro’s cock began to fill as Matt snapped his hips forward, causing Lance’s ass to jiggle as it usually did. 

“That’s not even the best part, as much as Lance loves my cock in his ass. I’m sure you know how much he enjoys having both his holes filled.” Matt sounded smug from the dull thudding of the music of the club bathroom Shiro realized they were in. The camera panned out and Shiro had to shove his hand down his sweatpants to grab his erection at the sight of his fiancé. 

Lance’s face was a mess of fresh and dry cum, his eyes closed in bliss and his lips wide around a cock that was sticking out of the hole in the wall of the bathroom stall. Matt had brought Lance to a glory hole and was fucking his best friend’s fiancé’s ass while random men fucked Lance’s mouth. 

“Fuck,” Shiro whimpered as he began to pump his cock as he watched as the cock his fiancé was sucking suddenly pulled back and Lance moaned wantonly as cum sprayed from the tip to coat Lance’s face. 

“Open wide Lance, I’m sure there is a long line on the other side to fuck that mouth of yours,” Matt commented and Shiro licked his lips as Lance obediently opened his mouth again and swallowed down the next cock that was pushed through the hole.

The camera moved between Lance’s cum-drenched face and the way Lance’s hole clenched and flexed around Matt’s cock. Shiro watched intently, his cock throbbing in his hand as he stroked himself. Shiro gave a shuddering moan when another load of cum was emptied over his fiancé’s face before a fresh cock was shoved into his slack mouth. 

“Should I come in his ass, Shiro?” Matt asked and Shiro jolted as the camera settled on the way Lance’s hole squeezed around the head of Matt’s cock. Shiro heard Lance moan and his hips wiggled at Matt’s words and the realization that Shiro was watching via Matt’s phone. 

“Y-Yeah, fill him up.” Shiro had to wet his lips again as he rubbed his thumb over the wet head of his cock. He knew the sight of his best friend’s cum dripping out of his fiancé’s hole would push him over the edge. 

“Good call,” Matt grunted as one of his hands came down to grip Lance’s hips and Shiro got a front-row seat as Matt suddenly began to quickly thrust in and out of his fiancé’s ass, making Lance’s ass cheeks bounce properly. 

Shiro’s moan mingled with Matt and Lance’s as Matt’s cock stayed sheathed fully inside of Lance for a few moments before Matt was pulling his softening cock out of Lance’s hole. Shiro moaned again as he spilled over his hand at the sight of his fiancé’s hole gaping and oozing his best friend’s cum. 

“The night is just starting, don’t worry Shiro. I’ll get your fiancé home… Eventually.” Matt chuckled as the camera moved back down to Lance’s face and the new cock he was sucking. Lance opened his eyes to look at the camera before winking and the call ended. 

Shiro dropped his phone and pulled his cum-coated hand out of his sweatpants and smiled as he mentally tucked the images of Lance being so well used in that glory hole into his mind. He was so happy Lance was enjoying his bachelor party and he had to admit this was a bachelor party for him as well. God, he couldn’t wait to marry Lance.


	11. Wedding Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to just leave this chapter as Shiro/Lance it is their wedding night, after all, lol :P

“I can’t believe it!” Lance laughed as Shiro spun him around the room they were using for their wedding night before they left for their honeymoon. 

“Well believe it, husband.” Shiro teased as he caught Lance and swept down to kiss him again. 

Lance had promised him that their wedding night would just be them; that surprised Shiro as he was already wondering who he would be watching fuck his husband that night. 

“I can see those gears turning, don’t worry husband. I may not be letting someone else fuck me tonight, I will still be getting fucked.” Lance promised with a wink as he spun out of Shiro’s arms and sauntered into the bathroom. Shiro sat on the bed, waiting patiently as his heart began to pick up in his chest as his mind whirred with ideas. 

Lance came back out of the bathroom, fully naked and already half-hard, which had Shiro licking his lips as Lance stood between his husband’s legs. 

“Here husband, a gift from me to you.” Lance’s voice was low and sultry as he pulled his hands out from his back and Shiro’s cock stiffened in his dress pants at the sight of the gift his husband had for him. 

It was a strap on, a long, thick realistic strap on. Lance’s eyes were dancing and his cock was fully erect now as Shiro inspected his gift. 

“What do you think husband? Is this perfect for our wedding night?” Lance smiled when he noticed the large tent in his husband’s pants and the way Shiro’s eyes were dilated with arousal. 

“It’s perfect, you’re perfect.” Shiro pulled Lance down for a kiss, feeling all his love for his husband overflowing. 

“Want me to strap it on for you husband?” Lance wiggled his eyebrows as he spoke when their kiss broke and Shiro nodded eagerly. The two of them worked Shiro out of his wedding clothes between kisses. Shiro had to hold his breath as Lance knelt between his legs and manoeuvred his lower body until the straps were properly in place. The fake cock was sticking out lewdly from Shiro’s crotch just above Shiro’s cock. 

Lance winked at his husband even as he dragged his tongue up the shaft of the dildo before suckling the head, never looking away from Shiro. 

“Against the headboard husband, I’m going to ride this big cock tonight.” Lance purred as he placed a hand on his husband’s chest. Shiro quickly moved up the bed until he was sitting up against the headboard. Lance tossed a bottle of lube up the bed and watched with a smirk as Shiro was quick to lube up every inch of the dildo. 

“It won’t be as good as a real cock, but it is our wedding night.” Lance mused as he straddled his husband, rubbing his ass against the dildo. 

“You can touch me as much as you want tonight, but I want to come untouched,” Lance said amused when he caught sight of the way Shiro had fisted his hands. Shiro let out a small puff of air and happily smoothed his hands all over Lance’s muscled body, avoiding his husband’s cock. 

“You’re so damn good for me Lance, I love you so damn much.” Shiro peppered Lance’s neck and collarbone with kisses as Lance wiggled his hips before lowering himself down. Lance let out a low breath of air, body trembling as he sank onto the large dildo. Shiro watched with wide eyes and hands-on Lance’s hips, helping Lance the best he could. 

“Mmm,” Lance moaned in pleasure when his ass settled against the fake balls at the bottom of the dildo. Lance tangled his fingers in Shiro’s hair and shallowly began to roll his hips almost instantly. 

“It’s so big Shiro, fuck, it feels so good.” Lance mewled as he clung to Shiro’s shoulders as he began to bounce on the dildo. Shiro wanted to touch Lance more, but he couldn’t move his hands from his husband’s hips as he watched Lance move.

“You look amazing Lance, goddamn.” Shiro panted as he began to lift his hips to meet Lance each time he dropped down onto the dildo. Shiro’s cock was weeping and aching from being so close to Lance’s ass, but not allowed to be buried inside of it. Shiro had been aroused before but now he was burning with it as he watched Lance’s face transform into a blissed-out one that he had seen many times in the past when a cock struck against his prostate just right. 

“Ohhh!” Lance mewled when Shiro leaned down and started to suck at his right nipple while his hands groped Lance’s ass cheeks, prying them apart and lifting his hips faster and with more force. 

“So good Shiro, oh fuck, yes!” Lance curled his arms around his husband’s neck, moans spilling from his lips as he was bounced on the dildo all from the power in his husband’s hips. Lance keened as he arched his back as his cock rubbed against Shiro’s stomach and the addition of the friction made Lance’s head spin.

“Fuck,” Shiro grunted as his hips fell back onto the bed, energy zapped as his cock spurted out ropes of cum over his husband’s ass. Lance sat back from Shiro, pinching his nipples as he fucked himself on the dildo. Shiro watched hazily from his orgasm as Lance’s body shuddered and his husband came untouched, cum painting his stomach and chest. 

“Happy wedding night husband,” Lance panted with a dazed smile before he slumped down against Shiro’s chest. Shiro stroked Lance’s hair as he tipped Lance’s chin up to kiss his husband properly. Shiro loved that Lance was still seated on the dildo and he knew it would be broken out for special occasions, Lance was sappy like that and Shiro loved him for it.


	12. Honeymoon Part 1 [Lotor]

Shiro yawned even before his eyes opened; he was happily drifting in the soft embrace of the plush hotel bedroom. Their suite for their honeymoon was amazing but this bed was heaven. Shiro turned on his side, feeling the bed rocking and he forced his eyes open and smiled at the sight of the wonderful surprise his husband had waiting for him first thing in the morning. 

Lance was naked as per usual and was kneeling on his knees, his fingers curled around the metal of the headboard. Shiro’s gaze trailed down the bow of Lance’s back and his cock twitched at the sight of Lance’s ass bouncing as it was yanked back onto a cock. 

Shiro took in the man who was fucking his husband curiously. The man was wearing the uniform for the hotel’s room service employee; his long white hair was pulled on top of his head in a messy bun. Shiro had never seen the man before, but he looked familiar in a way Shiro couldn’t put his finger on.

“Mm, morning husband.” Lance’s voice drew Shiro’s attention back to his husband and smiled. Lance’s face was already in its blissed-out mode and Shiro wondered how long Lance had been fucking this new man. 

“Morning love,” Shiro leaned over to kiss Lance lightly before settling back on his pillow and curled his hand around his cock.

“I’m just giving Lotor here the tip he deserves.” Lance panted as he adjusted his grip on the headboard and pushed back onto Lotor’s cock. 

“Is that so?” Shiro sounded amused and Lotor seemed to duck his head to hide his blush even as he kept a steady pace of fucking into Shiro’s husband. 

“He, ah, he deserves this,” Lance whined out when Lotor snapped his hips against Lance’s ass sharply. Lance clung to the headboard as his head dropped down, his breathing coming in loud pants. 

“You weren’t lying, he is fine with this.” Lotor sounded amazed as he pulled Lance’s cheeks apart to get a better line of sight of Lance’s puffy hole swallowing down his cock. 

“Told you,” Lance moaned out, his cock dripping from between his thighs now as he enjoyed the pounding the hotel employee was giving him on the bed next to his husband. 

Shiro lazily stroked his cock, wanting to come when he saw his husband’s open and cum-filled hole. It was one of his favourite sights after all. Lotor began to breathe heavily and grunts fell from his mouth more often as the sound of his hips hitting against Lance’s ass filled the suite. 

“Come in me, I wanna feel it!” Lance pleaded as he looked over his shoulder with half-lidded eyes and Lotor nodded with a flush on his cheeks. 

“Fucking hell,” Lotor grunted as he yanked Lance back onto his cock a few more times before he bent over Lance’s back with a loud groan. Lance gave a shudder and a gasp and Shiro watched as his husband came untouched as he usually did when someone came in him or just fucked him just right. 

Shiro smiled at the obvious sight and began to speed up his strokes when Lotor pulled out of his husband’s ass. Lotor swallowed hard as he stared as a glob of cum escaped Lance’s clenching hole. Lance collapsed onto the bed before settling on his side and he smiled up at Lotor. 

Lotor got off the bed and began to right his uniform, smoothing out wrinkles and stray hairs as he tried to look like he hadn’t just been fucking someone. The only sign was the flush on his cheeks as he stared at Lance’s cum-dripping hole. 

“Thanks for the tip,” Lotor winked at Lance who just smiled and waved. Lotor nodded silently at Shiro who returned the gesture, which was more than most of the people Lance fuck give him. Lotor left, the door clicking behind him and Lance rolled over to look at Shiro while biting his lower lip.

“You want to see?” Lance asked and even before Shiro could nod Lance was on his knees and hands on his ass cheeks. 

“He filled you nicely,” Shiro was quickly jerking himself off now as he stared at the sight of Lance’s hole relaxing and Lotor’s cum slowly trailing out of it. Lance hummed and wiggled his hips until he heard Shiro cry out as he came from his hand and the sight of Lance’s hole alone. 

Lance shuffled around until he flopped between Shiro’s legs, his head pillowed on Shiro’s large chest and the two traded lazy kisses.

“That was a nice way to wake up,” Shiro admitted and Lance beamed up at him before kissing him again.


	13. Honeymoon Part 2 [Keith] FINAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon Part 2 FINAL
> 
> Pairing: Lance/Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Keith is Shiro’s adoptive brother, manhandling, rough sex, dirty talk, anal sex, creampie, masturbation

“You have something planned don’t you?” Shiro asked amused as Lance stopped bouncing on his feet and stopped looking at the door to their hotel suite. 

“Mayyybbbeeee,” Lance sang before he spun towards the door when there was a knock. Lance gave Shiro an excited look before he opened it and grinned when Shiro’s mouth opened. 

“Keith?” Shiro asked as his adopted brother stepped into the room and smirked at him. 

“Hey Shiro,” Keith draped an arm around Lance’s waist, obviously grabbing his ass making Lance give a soft whine. 

“You okay with me fucking your husband bro?” Keith asked like he was saying it was sunny out today. Shiro swallowed hard before nodding and Keith gave a sharp smirk before towing Lance over to the bed and tossing the smaller man down on the mattress.

“Strip,” Keith ordered and Shiro leaned back on the couch he was sitting on and propped up a leg as he unzipped his shorts as he watched, as his husband and Keith get naked. 

Keith grabbed Lance’s hair, forcing Lance to arch under the pressure and whimpered when Keith licked up his throat before using the hold on Lance’s hair to flip him onto his stomach.

“You’re going to watch my brother as you take my cock, do you like the sound of that?” Keith’s voice was low and rough, it sent shivers through Lance and all he could do was push himself up onto his hands and knees while rubbing his ass against Keith’s cock. 

“Y-Yeah, God yes.” Lance panted out before crying out when Keith’s hand land hard on his ass cheek. Shiro jerked at the sudden spank and his eyes narrowed. Keith hummed as he rubbed the same spot he had spanked as he took in both their reactions before he leaned down to nip at Lance’s shoulder. 

“I think I understand,” Keith commented and Shiro relaxed back against the couch again, his hand loosening around his cock as Keith nudged Lance’s legs open wider so Shiro could get a better view. 

Shiro watched as his brother positioned himself behind his husband and his mouth dropped open slightly when Keith snapped his hips. Lance let out a loud, pleased moan at being impaled on a cock; he wiggled his hips and panted as he stared at his husband with his mouth mirroring Shiro’s. 

Keith dug his fingers back into Lance’s hair and pulled until Lance arched his back again before he began to thrust in earnest. Shiro sped up his strokes on his cock, watching as his brother fucked his husband. 

“Damn you’re damn tight, I don’t know how if you get fucked almost daily by other men,” Keith grunted as he ground his cock into Lance’s prostate making the brunet shudder and mewl. Shiro was well aware that Lance was only upright and not face down on the bed was because of Keith’s hand in his hair. 

“I’m talented,” Lance moaned out as he adjusted his hips and seemed to have squeezed down on Keith’s cock as the dark-haired man gave a long moan of pleasure. 

“Damn right you are, fuck.” Keith groaned out again and pulled on Lance’s hair again as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. Shiro sped up his hand, feeling the urge to climax at the same time the other two did. From the looks of them, it wouldn’t be long. 

Lance arched with another groan as his eyes fluttered shut in ecstasy as Keith hit that spot inside of him again, but he forced his eyes open so he could lock eyes with his husband. Shiro looked as wrecked as Lance felt and a smile crossed his lips before he moaned as he yanked back on his husband’s brother’s cock. It was maddening in the way it felt so amazing and Lance knew this was one of his better ideas. 

“Come on Keith, come in your brother’s husband’s ass.” Lance encouraged between groans as he clenched around Keith teasingly. 

“Fuck, you’re gonna kill me.” Keith panted out as he released his hold on Lance’s hair to grab Lance’s hips. Keith roughly yanked him back over and over, chasing his orgasm and Lance whined as his cock bobbed and leaked over the bedsheets below him. 

Lance’s cock spurted out cum, his eyes locked with Shiro as Keith stilled and came inside of him. Keith panted as he pressed his forehead to Lance’s back as Lance milked his cock with his ass before Keith gingerly pulled out of him and Lance collapsed onto the bed with a content sigh. 

“You have a keeper here brother, don’t fuck it up,” Keith commented and Shiro wiped his hand off with a tissue.

“I won’t, but you should come to visit more often.” Shiro got off the couch and gently turned his husband over to help clean him up. If he caught sight of his husband’s hole leaking his brother’s cum then so be it, Shiro wasn’t ashamed of his kink. 

“I will,” Keith promised and the two brothers fist-bumped in a familiar way before Keith got dressed. With one last look at the two who were curled up together with Shiro crooning and cleaning his husband up while they exchanged soft words of love, Keith left knowing his brother was in good hands.

**Author's Note:**

> originally prompted and filled for my 'Forbidden Prompts' but as I got another prompt in the same vein as this one and 'The Roommate' and I do like this idea, I figured I would make it a series lol
> 
> Orginal Filled Prompt: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640741/chapters/45871510


End file.
